


touch me (tell me what you want me to do)

by Jazzfordshire



Series: you look way too good (to leave this up to luck) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, F/F, I hope you thirsty hoes are happy, Jesus Christ my soul detached from my earthly body writing those tags, Lena has a praise kink, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, Oral, Spanking, Strap-Ons, THERE’S FLUFF TOO OKAY IT’S ALL VERY SOFT AND LOVING TRUST ME, does it count as double penetration if it’s a plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: Kara is shy again, blushing furiously, but Lena knows exactly what she’s thinking of. Months ago, when Kara had taken the strap-on out of her bedside drawer and seen something else inside – a tiny almond-shaped silver plug, flaring out in a gentle taper and ending with a glittering pink jewel.She had expressed interest in it, but hadn’t brought it up since, and Lena had been reticent about asking.Apparently, Kara has been thinking about it too.ORLena has a princess plug and a need for praise, and Kara can’t stop thinking about it.





	touch me (tell me what you want me to do)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a whole lot of requests to write about The Thing that was in Lena’s toy drawer in the second fic of this series (your sunday best). Y’all know what it is, I know you do. (If you don’t, you’ll find out.) There’s plenty of feelings, because we stan two soft gays.
> 
> I’m giving you 4000 words of the purest smut I could think of, so I hope you’re grateful.
> 
> May god have mercy on my soul

Lena knows, intellectually, that she’s above average.

She knows how people react to her looks. She’s aware of her assets and she uses them well – her skin, her shoulders and jawline, her sharp eyes and dark hair. She can emphasize them and create the illusion of a femme fatale, can wield her looks like a sword and shield in the boardroom.

She also knows that she’s of above average intelligence. She graduated early from one of the most prestigious programs at MIT. She took over a multibillion dollar company at the age of 24. She speaks 4 languages and has conversed in each of them with some of the finest minds in the country. She pioneers groundbreaking technology daily.

What Lena isn’t used to is… _compliments_.

She’s used to empty flattery, fundraisers asking for her money, investors and board members trying to sway her to their sides. She’s used to Lillian’s barbed comments – every one coming with a string attached, with a post-script that reads ‘but not good enough’. She’s used to Rhea’s praise, which had brought her close to tears, only to find out that she was being used yet again, a pawn in a larger plot.

Kara Danvers is a whole new experience.

Kara compliments her for the most mundane things. She loves to rile Kara up by wearing clothes that accentuate her body, but what she doesn’t understand is when Kara looks at her with stars in her eyes when she’s not doing anything special. Kara sweeps her up into passionate kisses even when she’s dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts without a stitch of makeup; she stares adoringly when Lena is wearing bulky layers against the cold. It makes no _sense_.

Like now.

Kara is standing behind her, reading over the plans for a new type of low-energy water filtration system. It’s a relief to be able to talk to her about these things, now that her secret is out in the open – Kara often claims that Lena is smarter than she is, even as a Kryptonian, but she has trouble believing it.

“This is amazing. You’re a genius.”

Lena scoffs, waving her off. “I’m just trying to help people, however I can.”

Kara grins, shaking her head and laying a gentle hand on the back of her neck. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re _so good_ , Lena.”

Lena grips her pen tightly, stiffening as the hand on her skin and the innocent words ignite something inside her – something deep and hot and _extremely_ inappropriate for work.

_You’re so good, Lena._

**_Fuck._ **

Kara, noticing her stiffness, frowns and leans closer. “Are you okay?”

Lena takes a steadying breath, and manages to nod. “Fine.”

Kara spins her chair until they’re face to face, looking at her intently. “Are you sure? You seem…” Kara trails off, staring at Lena’s eyes. Knowing her pupils are probably blown out, Lena cuts off the eye contact and shifts uncomfortably in her chair. To her dismay, when she looks back up, Kara’s smirk is much too knowing.

“Aren’t we meeting with Cat today?” Lena changes the subject, rolling her chair away from Kara’s hands and standing abruptly. Kara, to her credit, lets it go and Lena takes a few seconds to collect herself.

Kara perches on the edge of the desk, swinging her legs gently. “Mhm. Apparently she wants to know who ‘swiped her company out from under Morgan Edge’s nose’.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “You don’t think it might be more about wanting to meet the person dating her former assistant?”

Kara looks surprised. “…oh. I didn’t think about it like that.”

“You wouldn’t, would you.” Lena mutters, picking up her purse. “Never mind that I’m meeting the former most powerful woman in National City and fucking her star pupil.”

“I’m not – that’s –“ Kara sputters, following Lena out the door. “I’m not her _star pupil_ –“

Lena silences her with a look. “Kara. You were her only successful assistant, and she practically handed you a job when she left. It’s pretty clear how she feels.” She digs around in her purse for a pair of sunglasses, more for something to do with her nervous hands than anything else. “We should go, I don’t want to see Cat’s reaction to us being late.”

Lena had prepared for today as if she was facing off with her mother. Hair perfectly coiffed, makeup flawless from her dark brow to her red lips, severe heels, and crisp designer outfit directly from the dry cleaner. She’s determined not to show weakness – not today, not to Cat Grant. No matter how much Kara tries to reassure her, she knows that today is Cat’s chance to size her up, and she refuses to be found wanting.

The entire city knows about them now, after their stunt at the gala. The photograph of them kissing was, as Lena predicted, on the cover of most of the magazines and papers in the city, and they’ve been the talk of the town ever since. The headlines ranged from tame _– ‘Luthor and Danvers: L-Corp CEO comes out’_ – to exactly the sort of trash that Lena expected _\- ‘Out of the closet and into nepotism: Lena Luthor dating employee’._

It’s actually been less harrowing than Lena thought it would be – in fact, CatCo Magazine has been selling like hotcakes, and people seem very interested in Kara’s writing all of a sudden. Lena had almost let herself think that the worst was over when Kara had announced that Cat Grant was returning to town, and wanted to meet her.

She can’t help but prepare for the worst.

They make it to CatCo with a few minutes to spare, and Lena’s anxiety mounts. She can face off boardrooms full of pretentious white men without breaking a sweat, can face down Morgan Edge after several assassination attempts with a smirk on her face, but the prospect of speaking to Cat Grant about both owning her company and dating Kara has her fidgeting. _Fidgeting._ She had thought fidgeting had been drilled out of her in boarding school, but apparently Kara has been rubbing off on her in more ways than one.

“Kiera – and Lena Luthor, as I live and breathe. It’s nice to see you two in person rather than plastered on the cover of every gossip publication in California.”

Cat’s confident tone rings out across the bullpen, and Lena’s back straightens instinctually. Kara’s posture remains unchanged, although the rolls her eyes affectionately at the intentional name change.

“Miss Grant! It’s so good to see you!” Kara turns and beams as Cat approaches. Lena turns more slowly, steeling herself for the conversation.

“I see you opened up the private elevator to everyone. How very…socialist of you.” Cat blows past them and makes her way towards the main office as if she never left, heels clacking and Kara trailing in her wake. Lena waits a few moments before following, hoping that her professional façade stays intact.

“I don’t mind sharing. Besides, the evil Luthor demanding her own elevator? Imagine the rumours.” Lena tries for brevity and gets an eyebrow raise from Cat, now standing behind the desk.

“If you cared about rumours, you wouldn’t have bought this company. I’m loathe to admit it, but I’m impressed.” Lena feels her hopes rise with the praise, soaking it up even as she reinforces her professional walls.

“Kara, why don’t you give Miss Luthor and I a few minutes alone to talk business?” Cat sets her purse on the table, and makes her way towards the balcony.

Kara looks back and forth between them, looking slightly nervous. “Um…sure! I’ll just be outside?” She squeezes Lena’s hand reassuringly, and closes the glass doors behind her.

Lena tenses slightly. _Here it comes._

“Well. You seem to have captured her heart, haven’t you?” Cat leans against the railing, looking out at the city. Lena swallows, putting on her best unaffected Luthor mask and approaching the railing beside her.

“I prefer to think that she gave it to me.”

Cat turns then, finally meeting Lena’s eyes. She’s intimidating even while she stands a few inches shorter, but Lena stares back, refusing to be cowed.

Cat nods, and Lena can’t help but feel that she’s passed the first gauntlet.

“Kara is…singular. She needs a strong partner. Trustworthy.”

“I’m aware. Believe me.”

Cat regards her thoughtfully, and finally cracks a small smile. “Good. I’m afraid that when I first made the intuitive leap, I…didn’t react well. She still thinks that I don’t know her little secret.”

“Yes, well. She isn’t exactly fastidious about keeping it, is she?”

 “No.” she chuckles slightly, and Lena feels the thrill of a successful interaction. “Glasses and a hairstyle change. It’s amazing what people will overlook when it’s dressed in frumpy clothes.”

“I like her clothes.” Lena smiles to herself, and Cat scoffs good-naturedly.

“And here I was just about to trust your design decisions.”

There’s a charged moment between them, an unspoken acknowledgement of two women who know they’ve just become allies. Cat appraises her again, and Lena stands a bit taller under the scrutiny. Finally she turns on her heel and heads back to the desk, picking up her bag and making to leave.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of, I’ll be expecting you to keep in touch with me about any major decisions you make for CatCo in the future. I still own a great deal of this company.”

“Of course.” Lena nods. It’s an easy enough request, and something that she had been planning to do anyways.

”I’m glad you bought my company, Miss Luthor. It’s in good hands…all of it. I look forward to working with you, now that I’m back in town.”

Lena smiles at the double meaning, and Cat smiles back, and there’s an understanding between them after their strange three-minute conversation that Lena wasn’t expecting. She can see Cat’s protectiveness for Kara, and it makes her approval all the more rewarding.

Cat stops to talk to Kara before she leaves, and Lena takes the opportunity to lean against the desk and take a few deep breaths. Kara pulls Cat in for a hug - which Cat reciprocates, to Lena’s slight surprise - and then enters the office.

“Hey! How did it go? Cat seemed happy. She asked us to lunch, which was weird. She said she needed to be seen with National City’s ‘newest power lesbians’, whatever that means.”

She pulls Lena towards her, and Lena glances nervously at the glass walls behind them before remembering _everyone knows, we can do this now._ She lets Kara give her a few chaste kisses, breaking away and wiping the tiny smudges of lipstick from Kara’s mouth when she notices a few people smirking from their desks.

“It went as well as a meeting between two powerful and headstrong businesswomen can go, I think. She seemed to approve of us.”

Kara smiles happily. “Good. I knew she’d like you.”

“Oh you did, did you?”

“Yup. How could she not? You’re amazing. You’re like her, in a way – you want to make a difference. You’re so _good_.”

 _God. She did that on purpose._ Lena’s hands tighten on Kara’s arms, nails digging in for a second as she fights to control her body’s immediate reaction. Kara’s arms flex subtly, and Lena can see her smile turn devious.

“You’ve had a stressful day. How about we go back to your place and run a bath? We can use all your fancy soaps.”

Lena sags in relief, glad that Kara has dropped the subject. “That would be wonderful. Just let me get my things, and I’ll call my driver.”

Kara was right – the day has been stressful, and sinking into a hot bath with Kara pressed to her back is exactly what she needs. She leans her head back against Kara’s damp shoulder, letting strong hands massage the tension from her muscles. Kara nibbles playfully at her neck and ears as she works, and it makes Lena squirm and laugh, the water churning slightly as she wiggles.

“Kara!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Kara chuckles, apologizing with a line of kisses to Lena’s shoulder. Her hands slide up under the soapy water, gliding over her middle and up to cup her breasts gently. Thumbs ghost over her nipples, and she sucks in a breath.

“Kara…”

“I need to make sure they’re clean.”

Lena snorts, rubbing her hands affectionately over Kara’s knees on either side of her. “Right, I’m sure that’s exactly what you’re worried about.”

Kara brings her hands around to Lena’s sides, and grabs a fluffy loofah from nearby. “Lean forward?”

Lena does, setting her forehead on her wet knees, and sighs in pleasure as Kara squeezes more soap onto the sponge and gently scrubs her back. It’s followed by gentle hands, chasing the soap away and rubbing firmly down from Lena’s shoulders to her waist and down to her hips, finally squeezing her ass. Lena sucks in a breath as Kara’s hands halt, and then continue inwards, kneading the muscle and wandering dangerously _close._

A single finger traces a pattern directly over her tailbone, and then slides down, down, down, until – _oh_. Lena stiffens in surprise and Kara’s finger rests there, unmoving as Lena takes a few shaky breaths, her now-flushed cheek still resting on her knees.

“Is this okay?” Kara’s voice is quiet, but curious. Lena swallows, toes flexing under the water.

“Yeah. Yes, it’s – fine. It’s good. Actually.”

They’re both quiet for a few moments, Kara making the tiniest possible movements over the bud with her wet fingertip and Lena struggling to breathe as normally as possible. When Kara’s finger flexes slightly, Lena breaks the silence to cover her slight gasp, sitting up straight.

“Uh, Kara, what exactly –“

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Kara leans forward to rest her forehead on Lena’s back, her finger staying in place. “Ever since…um.”

Kara is shy again, blushing furiously, but Lena knows exactly what she’s thinking of. Months ago, when Kara had taken the strap-on out of her bedside drawer and seen something else inside – a tiny almond-shaped silver plug, flaring out in a gentle taper and ending with a glittering pink jewel. She had expressed interest in it, but hadn’t brought it up since, and Lena had been reticent about asking.

Apparently, Kara has been thinking about it too.

“Would you want to -?” Lena asks haltingly, looking over her shoulder, and Kara nods her head vehemently.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Feeling fluttery anticipation gather in her stomach, Lena nods. “Okay. I’m going to finish up in here. You go get the bedroom ready? The lamp, and the toys?”

“Okay!” Kara kisses her shoulder again and climbs out of the tub, running towards the bedroom naked and dripping.

“Dry off first, please!” Lena shouts after her. “I don’t want wet sheets!”

There’s a brief gust of wind, and Kara’s towel disappears from the rack with a blur.

“Thank you, love.”

 

“So…I’ve never done this before.”

Reclined on the pillows and freshly washed, Lena smiles at the picture before her – the red sun lamp is on and Kara, her glasses off and hair down, naked but for a harness and a jutting piece of silicone, is staring apprehensively at Lena’s toy drawer as if it’s the newest threat to National City.

“Kara, we don’t have to do this. We can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Kara sighs, frowning. “I want to! I do. I’m just…I don’t want to do it wrong.”

“You won’t.” Kara still looks nervous, and Lena softens. “How about we start with something you are comfortable with?”

Kara perks up at that. “Like what?”

“Come here.”

Kara scoots herself closer on the bed, and Lena moves from her reclined position, pushing Kara’s chest until she flops onto her back and takes Lena’s place. Her golden hair fans out beneath her on the pillows and she grins, adjusting her legs to brace on the mattress. Kara has told her once or twice how much she loves this position, but Lena only tends to indulge her when she’s feeling particularly confident.

“You’re right, I’m _very_ comfortable with this.”

“I thought you might be.” Lena swings a leg over Kara’s hips, settling just behind the toy and letting it press against her. Kara’s eyes zero in on it immediately.

“ _Lena_ – you’re so wet already.”

And she is – she’s been wet since Kara’s exploratory finger first landed on its target in the bathtub, and it’s been getting steadily worse ever since. She arches forward, putting on a bit of a show for Kara’s benefit – she slides her hands up towards her chest, rubbing herself slowly on the length. “I told you the idea appealed to me.”

Kara, always the active partner, puts her hands firmly on Lena’s hips and sits up until their chests touch. She grinds their hips together, the toy sliding over Lena’s clit, until Lena is gasping into her neck.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Kara husks in her ear, holding tighter to her hips and controlling the pace as Lena tries to speed it up. Lena, feeling inspired, changes tact quickly.

Pulling away, she pushes on Kara’s chest until she’s lying on her back again and gently pries the fingers from her waist, placing them above Kara’s head on the pillows and smiling at the adorably confused expression on her face.

“Actually, I think the question here is – do you want me to ride you until I come?”

Lena isn’t usually predisposed to dirty talk, but she finds that when she does make the effort, it makes Kara go wild. She’s hoping that it’ll help Kara let go of her anxieties about this new step.

“Yes. God, yes –“ Kara is mumbling, trying to grind herself up into Lena. Her hands grasp the headboard above her in silent acquiescence to Lena’s small act of control.

With a quick movement, Lena raises her hips and lines the toy up. Kara’s moving hips stop immediately, letting her take it at her own pace.

What started out as a showy way to get Kara into the right headspace turns quickly into Lena riding her in earnest, head thrown back and blissfully uncaring about how she looks. She’s lit up from head to toe as Kara’s eyes flicker frantically back and forth between the toy sliding in and out of her and her breasts, bouncing with every hard downward thrust. There was a time when Lena might have felt self-conscious about Kara seeing her from this angle, but it takes only a glance at the unrestrained hunger on her face to assuage those fears.  

“Kara – I need –“

“Anything, anything -” Kara’s hands flex above her head, gripping the headboard as she struggles not to thrust upwards.

“Touch me.”

Immediately Kara’s hands are on her hips again, gripping tightly and using the leverage to slam up into her at full strength. Lena shouts to the ceiling at the sudden change in pace, nails digging crescent shapes into her own thighs – and then there’s wet heat on her nipple and Kara’s chest pressed to her belly and it’s just enough. She comes with a choked groan, clutching Kara’s arms and burying her face in her still-damp hair.

She leans her weight fully forward, still recovering, and finally Kara’s abs give out under the strain – they fall back against the pillows, Lena still clinging to her shoulders. Kara runs a gentle hand up and down her spine, nuzzling at her hair as she murmurs in her ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena…you’re amazing, you’re so good.” For the third time today, Lena shudders and grinds herself down subtly as heat flares through her at the words. Kara seems to notice, trying to ease Lena’s face out of her neck, but she avoids her gaze in favour of action.

She eases herself off of Kara’s lap, slipping her hand underneath the harness. Kara is scorching, silky and open for her - she wishes for a second that she was patient enough to take the harness off and get her mouth underneath it, but Kara is already tight and pulsing and Lena can’t bring herself to stop.

As she sucks a red mark into Kara’s hip, the still-wet silicone shaft brushes against her collarbone and she hears Kara’s sharp intake of breath. Looking up, Kara’s eyes are wide and dark, darting back and forth between Lena’s face and the toy.

Lena grins. _Interesting._

Swirling her tongue over the hard muscle of Kara’s pelvis, Lena grasps the base of the toy in her free hand, pressing it down until Kara gasps at the friction. Then, making sure Kara’s eyes are trained directly on hers, she darts her tongue out to lick a stripe up the length.

_“Lena!”_

Kara’s hand flies to Lena’s hair, gripping tightly enough to make tingles race down her spine but not actually guiding anywhere.

“Did you like that?” Lena lays a kiss to the tip, letting her lips linger and feeling Kara’s hand tighten. She lazily pumps her fingers, slotting a thumb against Kara’s clit under the harness.

“Yeah.” Kara sounds surprised with herself, awed at her own reaction. She looks seconds away from moving her hips up just to bring Lena’s mouth closer. “I can’t even feel it, but it – it feels like I can. Just watching.”

“Oh?” Lena takes the tip into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it, keeping her eyes on Kara’s. Kara whimpers, tightening like a vice around her fingers. Lena can taste herself on the silicone, and it’s strangely appealing – having Kara watch her clean her own come off of the toy. She bobs her head up and down a few times, taking a bit more of it with every pass, Kara’s hand tightening in her hair with each movement.

Evidently it’s appealing to Kara as well – her thighs are quivering, and usually the hand in Lena’s hair would be grasping and pulling her head to the desired position, but right now it’s taut with the effort of holding back.

“Lena…” Kara gasps, her free hand white-knuckled in the sheets. Lena loves seeing her this way – sweating, flushed, quivering with barely-restrained power and moments from breaking. Finally she takes pity - she slides her mouth down until the toy hits the back of her throat, presses her thumb, and curls her fingers and just like that Kara is coming, as if she’s been waiting for this, bearing down on her hand so hard that Lena wonders if the red sun lamp is still working; she’s chanting Lena’s name in a crescendo, the pitch and volume climbing to a peak and then easing off into sated whimpers.

Finally Kara’s hand slackens, and her fingers start to gently comb through Lena’s hopelessly tangled locks.

“Lena… _Lena_. That was –.” She pulls Lena up for a kiss, tugging lightly on her hair, and before she can open her mouth to speak again Lena is murmuring against her lips.

“Will you fuck me from behind?”

Kara lets out a strangled groan, flips her over easily, pulls her hips into position, and buries herself inside with no preamble.

_Yes._

Kara’s hips snap forward, and it’s fast and frantic and exactly what Lena likes – for a blissful few seconds Kara is giving her _precisely_ what she wants. But then Kara’s rhythm slows down, slower and slower until it’s almost languid.

Languid is exactly what she does _not_ need.

Lena is about to protest when Kara’s hands land on her ass, and suddenly her words desert her.

Kara can’t seem to keep them away – she’s sliding them over the soft skin, squeezing and spreading and _staring_ and Lena feels her gaze like a physical touch. It makes her arousal flare like a firework.

“Kara –“

“Can I?” Kara whispers. Her voice is reverent and noticeably excited now, rather than nervous.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ –“

Before Lena can miss her warmth, Kara has already leaned over to the drawer and back. It’s killing her to not be able to see, but she can hear and feel – wet sounds, the squirt of the lube, the slick noises of Kara spreading it over the metal.

And then, a single finger.

Lena gasps and twitches at the sensation of Kara’s warm digits spreading the lubricant, pushing inside _ever_ so slightly, just enough that Lena can just feel the stretch and the tingling friction. She’s practically vibrating with anticipation by the time the wet hand lands on her hip.

“Have you ever done this with anyone else?”

“No.”

Kara runs a hand firmly up her spine and back down, dragging her nails gently. “But you’ve done it to yourself?”

Lena shivers, unable to stop a blush from colouring her cheeks. She’s thankful that Kara can’t see it from her position. “…once or twice.”

“And you like it?” The plug comes to rest against her, slick but gentle. Just a taste – a question, really.

“Clearly.”

There’s a loud smack and a surprisingly pleasurable sting as Kara’s hand comes down on Lena’s ass, and Lena gasps, pushing back into the sensation.

“No sarcasm, Lena. I need you to be honest, so I don’t hurt you.”

“Y-yes, _yes,_ I like it.”

“And you liked that, too? When I – uh. When I –“ Kara falters for a second, the confidence wavering as she struggles to find the words.

Lena does it for her.

“When you spanked me?”

Kara lets out a surprised breath, and Lena hears a few words in a language she doesn’t understand. Kara’s hand smooths over what must be a vibrant red spot on her skin, and finally speaks.

“Yeah. When I spanked you.” Lena shivers, and Kara’s grip tightens. “Did you -?”

Immediately, Lena answers. “Yes. It felt…really good.”

There’s quiet for a moment, just the sound of Lena’s hard breathing and her hands curling and uncurling in the sheets as she waits for Kara’s next move.

“How do you do this? When you do it by yourself?”

Kara’s voice is soft, but not nervous anymore. She sounds confident. She sounds in control. She sounds like Supergirl.

Lena is the opposite – she’s breathy, choked. She isn’t Lena Luthor, CEO, billionaire and business magnate – she’s just a woman, just Lena, spread out and desperate and _wanted_. Her obligations, the stress of her week, the pressure of her last name all disappears with the gentle press of a toy and the quiet strength of Kara’s voice.

“I – I work myself up first. Touch myself in other ways. But that’s…not exactly necessary, here.” It’s true – Lena is already soaked and throbbing, already halfway to coming around the silicone still buried inside her. Suddenly, the air in the room doesn’t seem like enough.

Kara makes a pleased sound, briefly pulling the strap-on out and pushing it back in at an agonizingly slow pace. Lena groans, legs shaking slightly, and Kara reaches down to gather some of the embarrassing slick from Lena’s inner thighs. She traces her wet fingers over Lena’s lower back – _is she spelling something?_

_…Kara. She’s spelling Kara._

Lena is torn between warring instincts - she isn’t sure whether to _laugh_ at Kara’s sheer audacity or spread her legs wider and beg for more.

Kara’s voice cuts through her thoughts, low and throaty, and Lena chooses the latter option.

“What next?”

“I – I tease myself with it, stretch myself slowly while I –“

“Like this?” There’s the slightest pressure, the metal toy pushing in just enough that she can feel it before slipping out again.

“Yes, _god_ , like that. Just like that.” Lena’s voice breaks halfway through the sentence, and she can’t even concentrate enough to feel embarrassed at her shamelessness.

The strap-on is stationary inside her, filling her up without giving her any relief. She surreptitiously tries to move her hips, to get _something_ , but Kara holds them still in her immovable hands. She moves the plug slowly, excruciatingly, easing it in in frustrating increments and then taking it away before Lena can really _feel_ it. Each time it stretches her a little bit more, and Lena is starting to lose the thread of her thoughts.

“Yes, _yes_ , _yes_ – Kara, I need –“

“You’ll get it.” Kara is breathless – she sounds focused, fascinated, pleased at Lena’s reactions. She sounds like she _likes_ it. “Just wait.”

Lena twists slightly, and sees that Kara is staring at her ass with palpable fascination. She bites her lip, tilts her head, eases the plug in a little further, smiles at Lena’s resulting whine. It’s all too much – Lena faces forward again, sinking down until her face is buried in the mattress. Kara’s hand connects with her hip again with a loud _smack_ , and Lena jerks into the sparks of pleasure and pain.

“Up on your elbows. Don’t hide your face - I’d like to hear you.”

Lena props herself on shaking arms, and Kara’s hand grazes softly over the red mark she left behind.

“You’re so beautiful. I never thought about this part of you, but it’s beautiful too. The way you’re spread out…you look so good, Lena.” The words make Lena clench around both of the toys, and she flushes with more than just arousal.

_Oh, god. I hope she didn’t notice that._

She can’t distract Kara from this position. She’s at her mercy. Unfortunately, even with the red sun lamp on, Kara’s heightened senses are all attuned to Lena’s every move.

“Did you like that?” Kara sounds genuinely curious, the even tone of her voice belied only by the eagerness of her hands as she teases Lena’s ass. “You always react when I compliment you. When I tell you how _good_ you are.”

“N-no, I don’t.” Lena tries to argue, but her body betrays her at Kara’s words, the evidence starting to drip down her thighs.

“Oh really?” Kara sounds eager to rise to the challenge, and the plug eases in slightly more. Lena fists her hands in the sheets, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. “So if I tell you how well you’re taking me, how much I love seeing you spread around two toys, how you’re…”

Lena is already trying to cut off choked gasps, her hips trembling with the effort it takes not to slam herself back and take it all. When Kara leans over her, breasts pressing against Lena’s back and her low voice directly in her ear, her control dissipates.

“How you’re such a good girl.”

Lena lets out a loud, broken moan, finally losing the war with her own instincts and struggling fruitlessly against Kara’s hand on her hip.

“Please, Kara, _please_ –“

“Please what? You’ve been so perfect so far - I want you to tell me what you need, love.” Kara’s voice is so soothing in contrast to her iron grip, to the sweet burn of the plug now resting against her again.

“You – you know -“

_Smack._

More burning contact, more tingling pleasure-pain, and Lena is so far gone that she can’t do much more than arch into it and hope that Kara will give her relief soon.

 “Admit it, Lena. Tell me what you need me to do…and I’ll do it.”

“F-fuck. Kara – oh god.” Lena burns with shame, and the burn just makes everything more overwhelming, more erotic. “I – I need –“

“You can do it.” The plug shifts slightly, the tip sliding in again, and she needs it more than she’s ever needed anything in her life.

“I need to you put it my ass.” Lena whispers in a rush, wishing she could bury her blushing face in the pillows, cover her head and let Kara destroy her from the safety of the blankets. But she holds herself up, keeps her shaking arms locked, because Kara asked her to.

Slowly the plug slips in, settling inside her, and her body accepts it greedily.

“Oh god, oh god, oh _god_ –“

As the ridiculous pink jewel shifts into place, Kara’s palm still pressing firm against it, she feels _full_ – so full and stretched out and _raw_. She’s always liked the sensation of it, and how the forbidden nature of this particular toy usually enhances her orgasm – god knows that if anyone but Kara knew that stone-cold Lena Luthor likes it up the ass sometimes, she’d die of embarrassment - but this is something else entirely. As her muscles settle around it, she has to dig her fingernails into her palms to keep herself from coming at the sheer experience of it.

It feels like absolution and damnation in one – it licks up her spine to the base of her skull like a flame, makes her neck and face heat up. And what makes it both worse and so much _better_ is the taboo of it all – of Kara having her bent over on hands and knees, buried inside her twice over and staring at her ass like she’s a five-course meal. The sheer knowledge that Kara is inside her this way, filling her to her limits and by all accounts enjoying it thoroughly, is enough to make her feel _molten_.

Kara’s iron grip on her hip is a stark reminder of who exactly is doing this to her – the power of the being splitting her open, a god turned gentle in her eagerness to please. It gives her the thrill of power, knowing that Kara will do anything it takes to make her feel good – and in the same breath, she feels helpless under the endless strength of her invincible lover, laid bare and exposed to her very darkest places. It makes her shiver, makes her want to give Kara _everything_. She wants to be immolated. She wants to fall apart in the safe confines of the space they’ve created together.

“Are you okay?”

For a second Lena can only answer with a muffled sob. Her thighs shake uncontrollably, and she struggles to articulate what she needs – namely, for Kara to grab her hips and make her come until she can’t breathe.

Kara’s concern at her silence is palpable. She starts to move, trying to assess Lena’s status, and her stomach drops at the idea of Kara pulling out right now.

“Lena? Did I hurt you? Are you –“

“No! _God_. It’s…so good, it’s sofuckinggood, please. Don’t stop.” Lena finally manages to choke out, squirming slightly and hoping that Kara gets the message to _get back to it and for the love of God don’t **ever** stop fucking me_.

“Okay.” Kara sounds relieved. She moves slowly back to her previous position, the strap-on inside her shifts and rubs against the plug through the thin layer of skin separating them, and every single nerve ending in Lena’s body sparks into high definition.

“Kara – please, _please_ , fucking, _god_ , _please_ –“ She’s completely incomprehensible and she knows it – she isn’t even Lena anymore, she’s a being made of sparking nerves and white-hot desire and every fiber of her is bent to Kara’s will.

“You want me to fuck you now?”

_“Yes!”_

Kara’s hand slides up the tingling skin of her back and grips the base of her neck firmly, and then she’s using the leverage to finally, _finally_ move. The slow, lazy pumps of Kara’s hips makes the pleasure drip through her like honey.

She usually likes it hard, likes Kara to fuck the breath from her until she’s screaming her release, boneless and aching in the best way. But this - Kara’s hand on her neck and the slow, wet drag of the toy inside her and the shameful fullness of her ass and Kara’s other hand reaching around to press gently on her clit – this is absolutely _perfect_. She can feel the pressure building like a perfect storm, and she wants the lightning to strike.

“You’re being so perfect for me, Lena. Such a good girl.”

Lena is close to tears – it’s all so much, she’s so close and yet she doesn’t want this to end – she wants to exist in this exquisite limbo forever, where Kara’s voice is low and sweet and full of praise and every micro-movement causes a cascade of sensation.

But try as she might, she can’t stop her own body.

“Kara, I’m s-so close, I’m gonna _come_ -“

“Not yet. Can you wait for me? Can you do that?”

_God._

Kara’s voice is soft and Lena knows that if she can’t, if she refuses, Kara won’t think any less of her. But there’s something intoxicating in her tone, in the _challenge_ , like Kara knows she can do it and needs to see, and it makes her want to try.

“Y-yes, yes, I can wait -“ Lena is clinging to the edge by her fingernails, but she needs to hold on. She needs to be good. She’s clenching the sheets in her hands so hard that she’s surprised they haven’t torn, every muscle tight and arched, waiting, waiting, _oh god please_ –

“God, Lena- so good. You’re doing so well - come for me Lena, go ahead -“ But Lena is already screaming, her arms locking in a desperate attempt to follow Kara’s instructions even as pleasure floods her veins, hips now moving desperately in an attempt to get closer, deeper, _more_.

For a moment she sees herself from somewhere outside her body – hair messy and covered in a sheen of sweat, her mouth open and her movements wild and unrestrained as she shouts her pleasure, with Kara guiding her through it from behind. Kara’s face is pure desire – she removes her hand from the back of Lena’s neck and rests her fingers gently on the jeweled plug even as her hips keep up their slow grind and Lena is still coming somehow, still being pulled under by the current; dimly she can hear Kara murmuring.

“Holy shit, Lena – you look so good, you’re coming _so_ hard for me –“ She grasps the jewel under her fingers in earnest now, and gently twists it so that it causes slick friction against the sensitive muscle -

Lena’s vision goes white, and something inside her releases in a way she’s never felt before. It’s like a floodgate opening, terrifying and exquisite and mind-numbingly _good_ and it consumes her completely. By the time it’s tapering off into weak pulses she has no conception of how much time has passed – only that her throat is hoarse, there’s warmth coating her thighs and the backs of her knees, her face is wet with tears, and she’s _somehow_ managed to keep her trembling arms locked like Kara asked.

Kara smooths a comforting hand over her sweaty back, and the hand on her hip is the only thing keeping Lena’s spread legs from spreading further until she hits the mattress. She sounds breathless as she reassures her, as if the visual affected her more than she expected.

“You can move your arms now. You did so well, Lena.” Lena collapses immediately, her face pressed to the sheets. They smell like sex and sweat and Kara’s shampoo, and her head is mercifully emptied of all higher thought. 

Kara is pure Supergirl in her aftercare - gentle but unyielding, pure focus on Lena’s every twitch and noise. She pulls the strap-on out slowly, massaging the feeling back into Lena’s hips and thighs as Lena groans at the sensation. Lena’s hands fist in the sheets again and she gasps as Kara slowly and carefully removes the plug too, setting it on the bedside table and murmuring comfortingly.

“So good - _so_ good for me, Lena. You did so well. You did everything I asked.” The words heighten the warm glow in Lena’s belly, the feeling of being loved and cared for, of achieving a goal. Kara’s hands slide firmly up and down her back, kneading out the tension of holding herself up for so long, and Lena groans contentedly. She stretches her arms and legs out, feeling the delicious burn of her locked muscles releasing.

Noticing a significant dampness on the sheets below her, Lena manages to roll over with Kara’s help - glancing beside her, she sees a sizeable wet spot on the sheets where her hips had been, and she flushes with the realization that it must have been her. The sticky wetness on her own legs proves it, as does the noticeable shine on the tops of Kara’s thighs.

Noticing her blush and her eyeline, Kara grins, looking insufferably smug. The expression calms Lena’s instinctual embarrassment, but she still feels the need to apologize.

“Kara, you’re _soaked_. I’m sorry, that’s never – I’ve never done that. I didn’t know –“

Kara cuts her off, beaming. “Sorry? Why would you be sorry? That was the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me!”

Kara fiddles with the straps of the harness, finally slipping out of it and letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. She flops down beside Lena, who is still gaping at her, confused.

“It…was?”

“ _Rao_ , yes. Seeing you lose yourself like that, so vulnerable and trusting me so much, and then…god. It was like you couldn’t stop yourself. I think you came for like, two full minutes. Or maybe you just came more than once?”

Lena groans, pulling a pillow over her red face. “I have no idea. I think I blacked out.”

She can practically feel Kara’s smug pride through the fabric barrier.

She finally releases the pillow when Kara’s strong arms pull her in, and she nuzzles into the crook of her neck instead, tangling their legs together. Her body is so worn out – she can feel several places where she’s going to be _fantastically_ sore tomorrow – and eventually her mind catches up, soothed by Kara’s even breathing and the steady warmth of her body. She’s dozing when Kara speaks, almost quietly enough that Lena misses it.

“I guess you didn’t get your wish.”

Lena squints up at her groggily, confused.

“What?”

Kara looks surprised that Lena heard her comment, and grins a bit sheepishly as she clarifies.

“You…said you didn’t want wet sheets, remember?”

“Oh my _god_ , Kara!”

Lena pushes her away, and Kara’s giggles rings through her apartment as the solid weight of a laughing Kryptonian hits the bedroom floor in a tangle of sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys sweating? I almost can’t believe I actually wrote this, asjkfnhasjk.
> 
> (If you guys are curious, this is The Thing: https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B017CMCO5W/ref=pd_aw_lpo_121_bs_img_1/134-3779968-7499268?ie=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=GXZZEV9SC9KC6C2H7BNK)
> 
> She’s adventurous…but also fancy


End file.
